


Celestial Deeds

by EA_Lakambini



Series: Orbital Resonance: GOC2020 [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Good Omens Celebration 2020, Stars, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EA_Lakambini/pseuds/EA_Lakambini
Summary: Aziraphale buys Crowley a gift, certain that the demon wouldn't have anything like it. He's in for some surprising information.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Orbital Resonance: GOC2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725724
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Good Omens Celebration





	Celestial Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm getting quite late in responding to these prompts, but I shall make it somehow :)  
> Let's assume in this story that Aziraphale has no idea of Crowley's pre-Fall back story.
> 
> Prompt: stars.

Aziraphale didn’t like to admit it, but Crowley may have been on to something with the internet.

He didn’t often go online – the absolute _horror_ at some of the things that people did under the cover of anonymity could be quite upsetting – but Crowley had introduced him to online book sellers and literature forums and the like, and he found that the World Wide Web certainly had its purposes and pleasures. And one of them, truly, was the ease of purchasing things online.

The moment he had seen it mentioned in passing in another website, he knew he absolutely had to buy it for Crowley. He rarely got the chance to get the demon anything – it was usually limited to wine or to plants – and _this_ was perfect. He had quickly clicked “Checkout” and even added a little extra for express shipping, and lo and behold, today it had arrived. _He’s going to like this so much, the dear. Oh, it’s lovely._

He went over to his telephone and dialed Crowley’s number. The demon answered on the second ring. “Angel. How are you doing?” Aziraphale could hear the faint smile in his voice, and felt warm at the fondness rising in his chest. “I’m doing quite well, actually,” Aziraphale replied cheerfully. “Do you think you could drop by the bookshop? There is something I absolutely must show you.”

“Is it _another_ misprinted Bible? Or one of those manuscripts where they illustrated me in Eden with a terrible haircut? Because I swear those monks were absolutely off their rockers – “

“ _No,_ Crowley,” Aziraphale cut him off. “Just… come over here, won’t you? I promise you, you’ll like it!” He could hear Crowley’s huff of breath followed by a small chuckle. “All right, angel; I’ll be there in half an hour. See you.” Aziraphale put down the phone, then hurried to find some wrapping paper for the present. _This is going to be so_ nice!

*~*~*~*~*

Crowley was in the bookshop in twenty minutes. He sauntered in with a bottle of wine, greeting Aziraphale with a lazy wave. “Hey, angel,” He said. “Brought you some wine; the way you were going on a while ago, I figured you probably had something to celebrate.” Aziraphale laughed, but went to bring out their usual glasses anyway.

Once they both finished a glass – Aziraphale was on his way to finishing a second one – Crowley suddenly sat up from his customary place on the sofa. “So, what’s this thing that’s got you all excited, Aziraphale?” Aziraphale jumped up from his armchair and quickly pulled out the package from where he had initially stowed it on a nearby shelf.

“I got you a present; ordered it online, too!” Aziraphale said proudly, a grin spreading across his face. Crowley raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You managed online shopping? That’s a present in itself, angel!” He said teasingly, his voice light before lowering to something more serious. “But really, Aziraphale, what for?” Aziraphale shrugged his shoulders. “You've given me many lovely things, and do so many tasks for me; I thought it’d be nice that I do the same. Well... Good deeds, you know. And when I saw this, I knew it would be _just_ the thing!” He placed the flat package on the table; it was neatly wrapped in shiny white paper, with –

“It had to be a tartan-patterned ribbon?”

“Oh, be quiet, you silly demon, and just open it,” Aziraphale pouted slightly, but couldn’t keep from wriggling slightly in his seat in excitement. Crowley picked slowly at the wrapping paper, carefully peeling at every little strip of tape, a mischievous smile on his face; it took a considerable amount of willpower on Aziraphale’s part to not just miracle away the wrapping.

Finally, finally, _finally,_ Crowley had removed the last layer of paper; he lifted the lid of the box to find… “What’s this, angel? A… certificate?”

Aziraphale nodded eagerly. “It’s a deed of sale, so to speak,” he said quickly, his words tumbling over each other in excitement. “My dear, I had a _star_ named for you! You have your very own star!”

Crowley looked up at him, a surprised expression on his face. “You what?”

Aziraphale couldn’t help himself; he reached over to pull out the papers from the box and spread them out on the table. “Look, my dear boy; so here’s the certificate, and they’ve included a chart so you can find it through a telescope, and… I even ordered a photograph so you can always see it, even when it isn’t nighttime!” He beamed brightly at the demon, who had removed his sunglasses to get a closer look at the certificate.

 _Oh. Maybe this is why I so wanted to get this for him. For a moment like this._ Aziraphale loved seeing Crowley so relaxed, golden eyes unhidden and curious. The demon ran a long finger down the star chart, and Aziraphale could see him murmuring the names of the surrounding stars.

Aziraphale continued on, delighted in how engrossed Crowley was in the gift. “I remembered that you had a big book on astronomy, and, well, you really are quite selective with the books you like, and in anything that you get for yourself. Well, with this, I thought that you _certainly_ won’t have anything like it, and neither will anyone else! Because it’s _your_ star! I even picked where it should be; it’s in the constellation Delphinus, because, well… dolphins,” he trailed off, blushing slightly as Crowley suddenly laughed.

“Yes, angel, you made a good point with the dolphins,” Crowley said, while taking another sip from his wine glass. He smiled, but his eyes suddenly looked serious. “My dear, you _do_ like it, don’t you?” Aziraphale felt a bit shy for asking, but he _knew_ Crowley well, and that expression he wore now wasn’t exactly what the angel had in mind when he envisioned how the demon would react to his present.

Crowley drained his wine glass and set it down carefully, next to the certificate. “Actually, Aziraphale,” Crowley said slowly. “Delphinus was one of mine. The Pleiades too, in Taurus. I helped a bit with Scorpius; I crafted Antares, but someone else took on Shaula to finish the constellation.”

Aziraphale blinked. _What..?_

Crowley smiled, and it was a sad little smile. “Angel, back when I was… Upstairs, I helped make the stars. A lot of them were mine.” He sat back on the sofa with the photograph in his hands, gazing at it with a melancholic expression.

“You… made the stars?” Aziraphale couldn’t help but let both his surprise and disappointment creep into his voice. “I mean, that’s… Well, that’s certainly… You never told me,” he murmured. He slowly started tucking the certificate and star chart back into the box. At the movement, Crowley looked up from the photograph. “That part of my life is long over, angel; I didn’t see any point – Hey, wait, why are you putting that away?”

Aziraphale took a deep breath, trying to muster some casualness in his voice. “Well, dear, it’s clear that you won’t really have much use for this,” he said, trying for a self-deprecating smile. “I mean, there’s not much sense in gifting you something that you already own, is there? And besides, I suppose this is just a piece of rather pretty paper, really – “

Crowley suddenly reached over and took the papers from Aziraphale, his fingers brushing against the angel. “Angel,” he said, his voice gentle, and _oh,_ Aziraphale could feel his own cheeks burning in embarrassment. He couldn’t bring himself to look at the demon; he had been so _silly._ “I won’t have use for this, but I will treasure it. It came from you.”

The demon suddenly stood up, pulling lightly on Aziraphale’s wrist. “Shall we go and try to look for it, then?” Crowley asked, leading them towards the bookshop door. Aziraphale could feel his heartbeat quickening. _Why would I go stargazing when your eyes are just as bright?_

It was already night, and the sky above was an inky blue, almost black. With a snap of fingers, a telescope with a stand was set up next to them. Another snap, and all the street lights blinked out. “Crowley!” Aziraphale exclaimed in surprise. Crowley shrugged, grinning as he pulled out the star chart to examine it – and groaning in annoyance at the darkness, before pulling out his phone to shine a light on the paper.

Aziraphale stood back while Crowley fiddled with the telescope, positioning it just so. He was certain that the demon probably performed a miracle or two, because there was no way that one could possibly see constellations from street level. He could feel a similar grin on his own face as he watched Crowley carefully peering through the eyepiece; the awkwardness he initially felt was replaced entirely with fondness for this demon, this unlikely companion, this… _Crowley_.

“There it is; d’you want to see?” Crowley gestured over, and Aziraphale looked through the eyepiece. The light of the star wasn’t as bright as it appeared in the colorized photograph, but it was still a lovely orange-gold, glowing with a warm gentle light. “There I am; right where you picked it, angel,” Crowley said, his voice low. Aziraphale stepped away from the telescope to look back at him.

_Yes. I couldn’t have picked this, have it this perfect, but… there you are._

Crowley snapped his fingers again, and the lights in the street gradually came back, their warm glow slowly filling the skyline once more. Above them, the light of the stars were hidden somewhat, but still twinkled on. “Angel, thank you for this,” Crowley said softly. “I hung the stars a long time ago, yes, but none were as beautiful as this one.”

Aziraphale sighed contentedly, looking up at the vast night sky as he stood beside Crowley; his own perfect place in the cosmos.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely believed before that you could buy naming rights to stars; now I know you're paying for... several lovely papers, and a line in a published book. But still, it's a sweet way to get someone into astronomy, maybe :)
> 
> Thanks for dropping by!


End file.
